


Discordia

by The_Alleycat_Ulan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alleycat_Ulan/pseuds/The_Alleycat_Ulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discordia

She was lying on the bed; legs stretched out, boots discarded on the floor. Arms were folded behind her head as she reclined against the bed head. She was waiting.

The sound of water stopped, followed quickly by the sound of a shower curtain being drawn back. A minute later he emerged, a towel wrapped snug around his waist, damp hair sticking out at angles. Steam clouded the air behind him, escaping from the open bathroom door and for a second she could see his wings, both beautiful and haunting, shimmering oh-so-slightly. It was almost sickening how enamoured she was with the sight.

Castiel blinked once in surprise, but that was all the reaction he would give her. “Meg,” he greeted as though her appearing seemingly out of nowhere in his motel room was nothing extraordinary.

“Clarence, darling,” Meg replied, stretching her arms out and sitting up a little. Castiel stayed where he was, watching her carefully. He appeared to have, for the moment at least, forgotten that he was wearing nothing but a towel.

 “Why are you here?” he asked.

 “Do I need a reason?” Meg smiled languidly.

Castiel faltered slightly at that. “Well, usually, yes. People come to me for a reason.”

“I'm not people,” Meg shrugged.

 “So, you came here why?” Castiel tilted his head slightly, his lost puppy looking spreading over his features. Meg couldn't help a small laugh.

 “Because I wanted to see you,” she answered, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her hands and chin on top of them. Castiel frowned slightly.

“But why would you want to see me?”

“You're beautiful,” Meg shrugged. “All pretty and shiny and so damn _good_. It makes me sick.”

“Why would you want to see me if it makes you sick?”

Meg shook her head in frustration. _Angels_ . “I didn't say _bad_ sick.”

“There's a _good_ sick?”

“Like too much of a good thing sick. Ate too much chocolate sick,” she shot him a look. “Too many pizzas sick.”

 Finally. _Finally_ he seemed to understand. He moved to sit beside her on the bed, facing her. The towel shifted on his hips, and she raised an eyebrow at him. “You really think that highly of me?” he asked. It was impossible to tell exactly what he was talking about.

She reached out a stroked a finger down the edge of one of his wings. He shuddered slightly and she bit back a smile. “Well, you're a whole lot gooder than me, that's for sure.”

He caught her hand and held it in his own, rubbing his thumbs over her palm. “You're not as bad as you think you are,” he said, his voice all warm tones and kindness. “And I'm not as good.”

 “ _Castiel_ ,” Meg said it sharply, and his eyes darted up to meet hers. “You can see me. _Really_ see me. I'm not about to go winning any beauty pageants.”

 The angel's eyes narrowed slightly. “It that what you really think? That I think you're ugly? That I pity you?” he was leaning forward now, his eyes almost glowing with intensity. His wings had moved too of course, spreading forward to encircle them. Shield them. What a hero.

“I'm a _demon,_ Castiel. I'm the worst of the worst,” her voice had taken a harsh edge. Castiel grasped both of her hands in his so hard it almost hurt.

 “And I'm an _angel_. A _fallen_ angel. Do you really think I'm in any position to judge?”

 Meg laughed, throwing back her head but Castiel caught her face in his hands, pulling her forward, kissing her.

 “I really don't think I'm any better than you are Meg,” he said firmly when they broke apart. He still had his hands on either side of her face, but they were gentle now, tender as he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

Meg ran a tongue over her lips, she could never quite get used to the way he tasted. “Is that another trick you learned from the pizza man?” she asked.

Castiel smile crookedly. “No, I made that one up myself.” And damn it all, his chest puffed proudly as he said it.

Meg sighed and laid her hands over his. “We're like a bad joke,” she said finally.

“What do you mean?”

“What do you get when a not-completely-bad demon and a not-completely-good angel fall in whatever this is? Something like that,”

 Castiel was frowning again. “Don't you think 'whatever this is' is love?”

Meg snorted. “ _Love_? Really? Sweet, innocent Clarence, if anything this is chaos. We fell in chaos. We're falling in chaos. Love is bright and happy and nice and nice things don't happen to people like us.”

“People like us?” the angel repeated, his frown deepening.

“Demons like us, angels like us. Whatever. Point is we're not exactly normal. So why we would fall in anything so ordinary as love?”

“I think love is a whole lot stronger than you believe.”

“And so is chaos.”

Meg pushed Castiel's hands away from her face and gripped his arms firmly. Then she was kissing him, pushing him back and down, the towel finally slipping off.

“So you'd call this chaos?” Castiel asked, slipping his hands under her shirt to feel the smooth skin of her back.

“Yeah,” Meg agreed, leaning back to slip off her jacket.

“Good chaos or bad chaos?”

She smiled and kissed him again. “The very best kind.”

* * *

 For a friend of mine. [Come and say hi on tumblr! ](http://the-alleycat-ulan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
